It's a terrible life… or not
by Aeren76
Summary: Coda: ¿Qué pasó después de que los hermanos descubriesen la jugada de Zacarías en Qué horrible es Vivir?{Wincest/ Swessom/NC-17/Season5/PwP/Beteo por HermioneDrake} warnings/enticements: Sibling Incest, Blow Jobs, swessom, season 5, coda:It's a Terrible Life


Wincest/ Swessom/NC-17/Season5/PwP/Beteo por HermioneDrake

* * *

**It's a terrible life… or not**

Cuando abrí los ojos el cuarto no me resultó extraño, por un buen rato todo fue completamente rutinario, una mañana más en la vida de los Winchester. Quizás es un efecto secundario de haber pasado toda la vida de motel en motel, no tengo ni puta idea, quizás es que la presencia de Dean es lo único que siempre he necesitado para sentirme en casa. Me desperecé, recobrando poco a poco el uso de mis sentidos, antes de levantarme de la cama revuelta y dirigirme al baño todavía bostezando. Me sentía extrañamente plácido, como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima, lo que era raro porque con toda la mierda que teníamos encima con el tema del Apocalipsis y la persecución de Zacarías, la verdad es que no era el momento más apropiado para encontrarme así de relajado.

Me encogí de hombros y decidí que lo mejor era aprovechar y disfrutar de una buena ducha. Dios, el agua caliente y el jabón eran como un pequeño milagro sobre mi piel, anoche llegamos tarde y acabamos por bebernos casi una botella de bourbon entre los dos, a lo mejor lo que tenía era una resaca de tres pares y por eso me encontraba un poco ido, no sería la primera vez.

Estaba guardando la ropa usada en la bolsa cuando escuché el suave quejido a mi espalda, y fue aquel pequeño gemido, a medio camino de la protesta y el placer, lo que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriese de pies a cabeza. Como un autómata, caminé hasta los pies de la cama donde Dean todavía dormía, vestido por completo, chaqueta incluida. De nuevo eran sus ropas, las suyas, no pude dejar de observar que los vaqueros le marcaban la curva del trasero con obscena perfección. Mierda, me dijo mi mente, _espabila._ Tuve que morderme la lengua para no dejar escapar la sarta de maldiciones que pugnaban por salir a borbotones de mi boca. Joderjoderjoderjoderjoder. ¿Qué coño habíamos hecho? Me senté sobre el colchón, incapaz de reaccionar, deseando despertarle y al mismo tiempo acojonado por su reacción. Hijos de la Gran Puta, pensé, mientras las imágenes de la semana anterior se reproducían en mi cerebro con escalofriante detalle. Dean tenía razón, los ángeles del Señor eran todos unos Gilipollas, así, con mayúsculas.

* * *

«El pasillo que conducía hasta la oficina 2208 estaba desierto. Durante un segundo Sam Wessom contempló pensativo la placa que anunciaba que aquel era el despacho del Director de Ventas y Márketing, _aka _Dean Smith. Dean, el tío que llevaba atormentándole en sueños desde hacía semanas. Dean, el tío con el que sentía una conexión que le excitaba y que al mismo tiempo le hacía desear salir corriendo en otra dirección. Respiró y tocó con los nudillos; sin esperar respuesta, entró y cerró, los dedos le temblaron un poco cuando giró la cerradura, pero qué mierda, había matado un puto fantasma con él, al menos tenía que intentar convencerle. Otra vez.

—¿Sam…? —La voz de Dean, ronca y un poco cascada, subió una octava mientras se deshacía de aquel ridículo auricular. Iba impecable, como siempre, y por alguna extraña razón lo que más deseaba en el mundo era acercarse y despeinarle. Meter los dedos en ese cabello engominado y borrar todo rastro de aquella insulsa perfección.

—Acabo de dimitir —farfulló, apoyado contra la madera. Dean se puso de pie y le contempló un momento en silencio—. Sé que me dijiste que no querías saber nada de lo que te propuse, pero…

Dean abrió los ojos un poco más y, a pesar de la distancia que les separaba, Sam fue capaz de distinguir el pulso acelerado y el rubor que maquillaba el rastro de las pecas que poblaban los pómulos y las mejillas del ejecutivo.

—Sam, no deberías estar aquí, ya te dije lo que tenía que decir, ¿vale? —aclaró por lo bajo, rehuyendo mirarle de frente mientras se dejaba caer otra vez en el asiento—. Esto… todo eso de lo que hablamos, lo que hicimos, yo no sé si es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. No lo sé.

—Te lo repetiré de nuevo —gruñó, cubriendo de un par de zancadas el espacio que les apartaba. Decidido, tiró de la silla y, apoyando las manos sobre los reposabrazos, le contempló desde arriba—. Esto, _todo esto,_ no merece la pena, Dean, y lo sabes. Juntos… juntos somos cojonudos, ¿cómo puedes preferir pasar tu vida detrás de una mesa sabiendo lo que hay ahí fuera? ¿De verdad eres capaz…?

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres? —escupió Dean, impávido, sin apartar aquellos increíbles ojos verdes de su cara, como si supiese que Sam jamás le haría nada, estuviese loco o no—. Esto no es un cómic de superhéroes ni tú eres Spiderman, ¿te queda claro, Wessom? Me importa muy poco todo eso, ¡no tengo claro nada, así que si te crees que vas a obligarme o algo así…!

—Cielos, Dean —masculló, inclinándose hasta que estuvieron frente a frente; la luz de los amplios ventanales les bañaba, tamizada a medias por las persianas de fino acero. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, intentando articular un discurso lo bastante elocuente como para convencerle de que algo muy dentro de él le decía que no podían separarse ahora que estaban juntos. Abrió la boca y la cerró, contemplando cómo las pupilas de Dean se dilataban a pesar de la repentina claridad. Sam le observó unos segundos, ahogándose entre la necesidad de lo que debía hacer y el deseo incendiario que le burbujeaba desde que se tropezó con Smith en aquel estúpido ascensor. Desde aquellos pocos centímetros, podía oler el fresco aroma de su colonia, casi podía sentir el calor que desprendía, apreciar lo jodidamente largas que tenía las pestañas. Apretó los nudillos en un vano intento de no rendirse a la necesidad de caer en el más absoluto de los clichés y follárselo sobre la mesa del puñetero despacho. Y no es que el cabrón se lo estuviese poniendo fácil, porque aquellos ojos fijos en su boca no ayudaban, por Cristo que no—. Sabes que tengo razón —balbuceó—. Podemos salvar gente, _gente, Dean,_ ¿es que eso no te importa… de verdad?

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se sumergía en aquella lucha de voluntades, la reticencia de Dean contra su convicción. Le hormigueaban las puntas de los dedos de puro nerviosismo cuando se atrevió, al fin, a hacer eso con lo que llevaba soñando desde antes incluso de saber cómo se llamaba aquel tipo.

—Dean… —susurró bajito, inspirando las tibias vaharadas que escapaban de los otros labios. Recorrió la silueta con el pulgar antes de inclinarse y besarle, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón a mil, como si tuviese quince años. Gimió al sentirle abrirse para él, dejando que sus lenguas se rozasen en un baile gentil, increíblemente dulce. Entonces Dean jadeó, levantando las manos para aferrarse a su horrible camiseta amarilla, con los puños tan apretados que tenía los nudillos blancos. El sonido gutural pareció reverberar en todas y cada una de las células, como si su cuerpo se estuviese desperezando, reinventándose gracias al sonido, transformándose, viviendo de nuevo mientras se rendía para caer de rodillas entre los muslos abiertos del otro hombre.

El beso se convirtió en algo salvaje desde el instante en que Dean se inclinó a su vez, siguiéndole, con las bocas todavía selladas, succionándole y mordiendo, asaltándole con saña, hasta que le temblaron todos y cada uno de los músculos. Se apartó unos segundos, buscando oxígeno, relamiéndose, paladeando el rico sabor a limón y canela que el beso le había dejado.

—Creía que no eras gay —murmuró Dean, tirando con lentitud del nudo de su corbata. Le palpitó el vientre sólo con la visión de aquellos largos dedos deshaciendo la filigrana de seda, tan lentos que, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba librándose de aquella incómoda camiseta, sin ocultar que lo que estaba viendo le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó al fin, atreviéndose a acercarse una vez más para así atrapar aquella boca hinchada y enrojecida que pedía a gritos más caricias.

—Joder, esto es una puta locura, Wessom —le murmuró mientras inclinaba la cabeza, dándole espacio para que Sam pudiese mordisquearle el cuello, las clavículas, recorriéndole con manos inquietas la piel semidesnuda. Agradeció que aquel día no hubiese tirantes en su camino.

—No —replicó sin aliento, mientras apoyaba el trasero sobre los talones y le contemplaba admirativo. Dejó que sus palmas resbalasen por los muslos cubiertos por la fina lana del pantalón antes de enredar el índice en el cinturón. La fina hebilla plateada tintineó, haciendo que su propio pene se endureciese. Acunó un instante la entrepierna del ejecutivo, con la boca anegada de saliva y anticipación—. No… sabes que no lo es.

—Sammy… —La palabra parecía resonar de otra forma en su boca, y Sam tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo por no abalanzarse tal y como quería sobre Dean.

—Demasiada ropa, Smith —acertó a decir mientras tiraba de los pantalones y de la ropa interior. Se deshizo con impaciencia de los zapatos y los calcetines, ocupándose de paso de desabrocharse la bragueta. Era imposible que pudiese aguantar ni un minuto más. No con Dean Smith sonrojado y sin aliento, con la camisa abierta y la corbata todavía colgando de uno de sus hombros. Sam no recordaba haber hecho demasiadas mamadas, la verdad, pero tomar entre sus dedos el pene erecto de Dean era algo a lo que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse. Se acercó un poco más, rozándolo con la mejilla, inspirando el aroma acre, la carne estaba increíblemente caliente cuando la acarició con la punta de la lengua. El sabor era extraño y, al mismo tiempo, conocido, y los sonidos que su amante hacía eran delirantes. Lo lamió con suavidad, intentando abarcarlo por completo, ayudándose del puño, recordando qué era lo que a él le gustaba e intentando copiarlo. Dios, joder, Dean abrió más las piernas y Sam se encontró tirando de sus caderas con delicadeza, invitándole a hundirse un poco más, jadeando de placer sólo por el hecho de tenerle dentro de la boca, llenándole la boca hasta que la saliva le resbaló por la barbilla, goteándole entre los dedos.

Se apretó el pene con el envés de la mano, tan necesitado que casi estuvo tentado de acabar así, pero entonces Dean tembló de nuevo, con los dedos enredados en su pelo mientras mascullaba una sarta de obscenidades que jamás hubiese imaginado que conociese. Sin dejar de masturbarle, llevó dos de sus dígitos hasta la boca entreabierta de Dean, que, sin dejar de mirarle, aceptó con un quedo lamento, chupando y succionando hasta que Sam creyó que el joven había descubierto algún nuevo sentido que le conectaba la mano con la entrepierna, porque si no hacía algo pronto, lo que fuese, iba a acabar corriéndose antes de haber empezado. Hundió las yemas un par de veces más, admirando el modo en que aquella lengua se enroscaba en los sitios adecuados, imaginando lo que sería sentir toda esa dedicación en torno a su polla.

—Joder, no tienes ni puta idea de cómo voy a follarte —le anunció mientras cerraba el puño una vez más en torno a la gruesa erección, resbaladiza y pesada, apreciando el rítmico latido de la sangre bajo la fina piel—. Ven aquí…

Le hundió la lengua bien adentro, sabiendo que Dean estaba probando su propio sabor en la boca de Sam. Todo lo despacio que fue capaz, circundó la diminuta entrada con las yemas resbaladizas de saliva. Estaba tan ceñido y caliente que la idea de que pudiese caber ahí le puso un poco delirante. Iba a volverse loco si no le probaba, si no descubría lo que era enterrarse en él.

—Sammmmm. —La sílaba parecía no tener fin mientras volvía a mojarse los dedos para luego seguir empujándolos un poco más—. Oh, Jesús, no voy a romperme,_ joder_, no soy una puta virgen, ¿vale? —Con ojos incendiarios, Dean se apartó, tirando de él hasta que los dos estuvieron frente a frente. El contacto húmedo de la piel desnuda le hizo estremecerse. Smith rescató algo de uno de los cajones y se lo puso en la mano, con las mejillas tan encendidas como los labios—. Usa esto, servirá.

Sintiéndose un poco idiota, contempló el diminuto paquete de lubricante y el condón. Alzó una ceja.

—Creía que…

—Me gusta estar preparado —le cortó, apretando los dientes—. Ahora… déjate de detalles inútiles _y fóllame._

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Con una sonrisa que seguramente le debía dar el aspecto de un demente con hoyuelos, Sam se dedicó a atormentar e incitar a Dean hasta que, esta vez sí, hicieron buen uso de la bendita mesa. Mientras se enterraba con desenfreno en aquel angosto pasadizo que se le ajustaba como un guante, Sam tuvo un momento de cristalina presciencia, aquel,_ aquel_ era su sitio, entre las piernas de Dean, acariciándole, llevándole al orgasmo con dos contundentes estocadas, sintiendo como su universo implosionaba, arrastrándole en una ola de lúbrico placer. No recordaba haber sentido algo parecido así en toda su vida.»

* * *

Con las mejillas ardiendo por el recuerdo, me obligué a ignorar la erección traidora que pedía atención dentro del pantalón. Hostia, aquello era lo único que nos faltaba, por si no teníamos bastante con toda la mierda que nos rodeaba… ahora _esto_. Y, sin embargo, no encontré la fuerza necesaria para negarme la verdad. Jamás había sentido aquel nivel de satisfacción con nadie, nunca. Y no sólo es que llevase una racha en el dique seco, es que… era Dean, Dean, _mi Dean,_ y la idea de que fuese Dean lo transformaba todo en algo que iba más allá de una broma de mal gusto de aquel gilipollas emplumado. Lo admitiese o no, lo que había pasado era una cosa casi inevitable, algo que los dos habíamos obviado a fuerza de voluntad toda nuestra vida adulta en un pírrico intento de conservar siquiera una brizna de normalidad. Como siempre, habíamos fracasado con estrépito.

Me pregunté qué pensaría Dean de todo aquello. Dean, que después del descubrimiento de Zacarías —maldito bastardo— se había limitado a gruñirme que «estaba demasiado cansado, Sammy, no hoy». Así que, como los dos imbéciles que éramos, hicimos lo de siempre, callar la verdad en alcohol y hacer votos por que la cabrona se ahogase. Lo único diferente era que yo no estaba seguro de querer que esta verdad en particular quedase sepultada como tantos otros temas pendientes. No mientras aún podía recordar cómo era abrazar a Dean después del sexo, verlo exhausto y dócil con aquella expresión de puro contento que no le recordaba desde que éramos unos críos. No cuando sabía que en varios sitios de aquel cuerpo debía haber marcas que yo había hecho con mis manos, con mi boca. No, aquello no iba a quedarse así, me prometí, no iba a dejarle. Ni de coña. Le gustase o no, esta vez íbamos a hablar del tema.

Apreté las manos sobre las rodillas dispuesto a levantarme y exigirle una explicación cuando me encontré con sus ojos verdes fijos en mí, mucho más lúcidos y tranquilos de lo que hubiese esperado o, ya que estaba, soñado.

—Puedo oír cómo te quejas desde aquí, Sammy —me gruñó, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Todo pecas y pelos de punta, la sombra de la barba rubia delineándole la mandíbula y, para mi consternación, la idea de pasar la lengua por toda esa piel rugosa hizo que se me coloreasen las mejillas. Maldita. Sea. Nunca había sido como Dean pero tampoco era de los que se sonrojaban, que fuese con él la primera vez ya era tener mala suerte.

—No he dicho ni media palabra —acerté a objetar; al menos no tenía la boca abierta, me consolé, aunque no por faltas de ganas. ¿Por qué cojones nunca había caído antes en lo buenísimo que estaba mi hermano? Igual tenía razón y es que era idiota.

—No te hace falta —replicó con esa mueca de chulito que hacía años que no le veía. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, joder, cómo le había echado de menos. Dean, mi Dean, estaba otra vez allí, y en esta ocasión, de verdad—. Anda, ven aquí.

Me mordí un labio mientras me ponía de pie, todavía indeciso, sorprendido porque esperaba muchas cosas de Dean, pero no que me estuviese sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se deshacía de la chaqueta con esa eficiencia militar que los dos habíamos mamado desde la cuna.

—Dean —susurré, sentándome en el borde, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir, lo cual era de imbéciles, porque sólo unas horas antes no había dudado tanto.

—Sammy. —Su voz ronca me sacudió, estaba tan cerca de nuevo que podía olerle en la piel los rastros de aquella colonia, tenía unas ganas locas de comérmelo a lametones, de hacerle decir todas aquellas obscenidades y, sobre todas las cosas, quería, necesitaba, que me abrazase y que me asegurase que todo iba a salir bien.

—Dean —repetí como el bobo en el que parecía que me había transformado desde lo de Sandover—. ¿Estás… _estás_ completamente seguro?

Dean se limitó a reírse de mí, como había hecho siempre, antes de Ojos Amarillos, antes del infierno, antes de Ruby… me prometí pararme a recapacitar sobre lo raro que era recuperar a tu hermano después de acostarte con él. Pero eso sería un poco más adelante; en aquel instante, estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando a Dean a deshacerse de sus vaqueros, de las botas, hasta que le tenía de nuevo en el sitio donde pertenecía: desnudo y entre mis brazos.


End file.
